


You are not alone

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: I hope one day you're as happy as you're pretending to be.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You are not alone

Jun observed Nino with a smile as he joked around with Aiba at the moment. They were at a recording for VS Arashi, and already Nino had teased their plus one when they appeared and Sho when he had failed at their first game and got zero points. 

Right now he was side by side with Aiba while the staff members prepared their next game and they were whispering and giggling with Nino pointing out whatever caught his eyes. Jun was not sure about what it was, and he was not sure it even mattered.

He watched as Ohno was slowly moving closer to the pair, his fingers touching the small of Nino’s back to get his attention. Nino smiled at him, and their fingers touched for just a second as Ohno moved close to whisper into his ear motioning as the staff members finished and the camera was about to start rolling again so that they would go back to their places. 

Jun sighed when they were back in their Green Room after all recordings were over. He sat down on the sofa, breathing in deeply as he tried to feel energetic enough to change. 

Nino was already half undressed when he entered the dressing room, shrugging off his shirt and opening his trousers. 

“Another job?”

“No, I need to go home,” Nino said with a shrug and a small smile on his face. He was still feeling the lingering merriment from the earlier talks with their guests and the interaction with their fans. He nestled at the buttons of his jeans, his eyes careful as he felt Jun’s gaze on him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Nino said with a grin. “Today was fun right? I had tons of fun.”

“It was, and that’s good,” Jun said with a chuckle. 

“The fans had also fun, right?”

“Right. They enjoyed your fan service with leader.”

Nino smirked slightly. “Of course they would.”

“Brat,” Jun decided, and Nino giggled which was cut short when his phone pinged. 

“I need to leave,” he said with a frown. “Mum is already late.”

“Okay, take care, alright?”

Nino snorted as he lived his hand in a wave and almost ran from the room before he had pulled the shirt correctly over his head. 

He collided with Ohno, who groaned slightly at the pain. “Nino are we meeting up tonight?”

“Can’t! Sorry, Oh-chan next time,” he called. Ohno frowned as he looked after Nino, who was already halfway down the hallway before he finished the words. 

“He didn’t even kiss me,” he pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Are you mad at him?” Jun asked curiously and a bit carefully. 

Ohno deflated slightly and looked at him before he shook his head. “Of course not. It’s hard right now.”

“It is,” Jun agreed with a sigh. 

— 

“What are you up to?” Jun asked as he saw Nino grinning to himself as he came back from the dressing room. They were recording a segment for a TV show, and they all had learnt to be wary around Nino when he looked like that. 

“Nothing,” Nino answered with an innocent pout. “How can you think anything else? I’m a very good boy,” he promised.

“Of course,” Jun snorted, and Nino giggled as he sauntered off when the director called him for his solo part. 

Jun sighed and checked the footage so far, listening to the laughter from Nino as he teased the cameraman and his happy smile when the director praised him for getting his act together whenever the camera was rolling. He checked the footage of Nino and then nodded in agreement. Nino was good as always. 

There was a crash, and a shout from their dressing room and Jun looked up with a lifted eyebrow as Nino looked up with poorly hidden glee in his eyes. 

“What did you do?” he asked again, wincing when Sho stormed into the studio, still wearing his private clothes that were dusted in flour. 

“Nino!”, he yelled, and Nino squealed as he ran away from the other man, hiding behind a cameraman because he knew that Sho would never hurt him if an out-stander were shielding him. 

“Did you try to bake again?” Nino asked, and Sho opened his mouth to answer. “You do know that the flour needs to go into the bowl, right?”

“Sakurai-san? We need you a the stylist’s room,” another staff member interrupted them, poorly hiding his amusement in his voice and Sho huffed as he rolled his eyes before marching off, not without another warning look at Nino. The latter chuckled since he knew that Sho would do nothing to him. 

“What has happened? It looks like a powder explosion,” Ohno suddenly said from the door to the studio. 

“Oh-chan,” Nino perked up and came over to the older man, who patted his hair and led him outside, as he asked him to help him clean it up to which Nino agreed happily.

“Matsumoto-san we’ll take a break to change the set until the other’s are ready.”

“Yes, thank you,” Jun said with a small bow to them. He knew that their schedule was shot today because the other three men had already done solo shots in the early morning before leaving for other jobs while Nino and Jun had done their solo shots after their morning jobs had been over. 

When he came back to the dressing room, he saw Sho standing in front of the door and frowned. “Are you really mad at him?” he asked in a whisper as he realised hat Sho was just looking inside and not entering the room at all. 

Sho almost jumped and shoved him back further down the hallway as he shook his head. “Of course not. We all know he is a brat.”

“Then why don’t you go in?”

Sho motioned to the room, and Jun took a peek inside. The chaos was already taken care of, and Nino was sitting with Ohno on the sofa, curled up on his side as he burrowed his head against Ohno’s shoulders, his whole body shivering in silent tears and he sighed. 

“I was wondering about that,” Sho whispered, and he nodded in understanding. They spend the break time in the cafeteria for once, sharing thoughts over a meal and Jun was not even a little bit surprised as he saw Nino joking with Aiba on set later that day, bringing out smiles and laughs from the staff even if the recording took ages because of the small changes they needed to make between each shot.

—

Jun hid his chuckles as he looked down. He bit his lips and tried not to laugh out loud at the jokes Nino made on Aiba’s speech at the end of their concert. 

He failed when Aiba rebutted and stumbled over his words doing that and in the end, just groaned loudly at himself. 

Nino grinned, his eyes were sparkling as he came to a stand beside Jun and left space for Sho’s speech. Jun was smiling as he looked at Nino grinning when the other winked at him before he rubbed his face and tried very hard to stay serious as he listened to Sho’s words so that he wouldn’t miss the point where their last song would start. 

After the concert has finally ended, they were still jumping around and cheering loudly as they ran to their Green Room, hugging each other and hitting each other’s shoulders as finishing a successful tour one more time without any accidents. 

“God I just love to be Arashi,” Aiba said happily, appearing between him and Nino and hugging both of them around the shoulders. 

Nino chuckled and elbowed him. “You are sweating all over me,” he said with a mock-pout. “Get off and go shower.”

“Go shower yourself. Aren’t you happy?”

There was a small, almost hidden smile on Nino’s face at the question. “I do,” he mouthed more to himself than as an answer as he complained loudly again when Aiba ruffled his hair and shoved him to the side. “Urgh, I need to disinfect myself.”

Just two steps further from them stood Ohno and caught Nino in his arms as he was close enough to do so. He blew a raspberry against his neck, and Nino giggled. “You’re just as awful.”

“You love us,” Ohno teased. 

“Do not.” 

“Do too, shower, come now,” Ohno allowed then though and pushed him to the shower stalls. 

“Hey! There are only three shower stalls this time. Don’t take too long,” Sho yelled after them as he finished his drink. 

“Well, two can still shower,” Ohno yelled back, and Jun rolled his eyes when Nino squealed a peal of laughter telling Ohno to keep his hands to himself. 

They took their showers separately (most of them at least) and had a meal together in their Green Room until the tiredness had settled in fully.

Nino was leaning against Ohno, already half asleep, and slightly drunk. He sighed and pinched Ohno’s hand, from where Ohno held him close. 

“Wanna go home?”

“No,” Nino said with a frown and profound exhaustion in his eyes. “Not tonight. I don’t need to be at home.”

“No?”

Nino shook his head with a sigh. “Because concerts run so late,” he whispered with a small yawn.

“Then let me take you to my place? Mum will make your favourite for breakfast.”

“Sounds good,” Nino decided, and Ohno tugged him to his feet. 

“Bye, guys.”

“Bye, take a rest tomorrow.”

“Have fun.”

Nino stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes as he followed Ohno home. 

— 

Nino looked tired as Jun entered the room and he sat down beside him, poking his cheek. 

“Are you ill?”

“No,” Nino grumbled and moved to the side, but Jun tugged him softly closer, and with a sigh, Nino put his head on his lap. 

“You have no fever at least,” Jun hummed. “Stayed up too long playing games?” he teased him with a grin. 

Nino sighed and turned to his back to look up at Jun. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Jun tweaked his nose as he hummed. “I see.”

“Mhm… But got another high-score. So that’s something positive,” he snorted.”

“Sure, if you say so,” Jun said with pursed lips. “Bad night?”

“Very bad,” Nino agreed, closing his eyes. “Mum said it won’t be long probably. Doctor’s said the same.”

“I’m sorry,” Jun whispered and hugged him. 

“It’s fine. I’m good,” Nino mumbled. 

Jun wanted to argue, but he knew that Nino needed this small lie for himself more than for the others, and he knew that it was not all bad. Nino didn’t fake feelings just some days he pretended to forget the problems in the back of his mind.

Jun petted his hair, watching him fall to sleep under his ministrations. He smiled, watching him sleep and put his finger to his lips as he heard the door open.

“He’s finally sleeping?”

“Uhn,” Jun mumbled, and Ohno smiled thankfully as he brought a blanket to cover Nino. “Where have you been?”

“Brought warm milk with honey. Mum said it helps. And if not at least it’s yummy.”

Jun chuckled and made to stand up, but Ohno shook his head. “Stay. Not that he wakes up when we change places. He didn’t sleep. His sister called this morning telling me to get him as early as possible.”

“It was terrible then?”

Ohno nodded and sat on a chair, the milk in his hands that he sipped slowly. It was hard to watch, but Alzheimer’s was an awful illness, and it was horrible that it had gotten to Nino’s grandfather like that, but they would buckle through, all of them and help as much as possible, even if it was hard to keep Nino away from home. 

Jun sighed as he played with Nino’s hair. He really hoped Nino would be as happy as he was pretending to be soon again. But as far as he had heard his grandfather was furious too often nowadays. He then somehow lashed out to Nino about being disappointed that he wouldn’t follow in his footsteps even if he had been accepting and happy about Nino’s career and choices before the illness had taken hold of the older man. Jun hoped that Nino was not taking it to heart too much. Because Jun knew it was not valid. His parents said the same after all.


End file.
